no te enamores
by marchu cullen
Summary: esta es la historia bella y edward ellos se conocen cuando son chiquitos por que sus padres separados empiesan a salir y se vuelven pareja con los años se llevan cada vez peor..un buen dia edward se va a vivir con su papa pero vuelve 5 años despues
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: feliz cumpleaños bella

BELLA POV  
a veces la vida no pone pruebas que nosotros no entendemos  
hay momentos y momentos llenos de cosas buenas como malas pero esta  
vez no sabría como definirlo..

No me mal interpreten los hechos que le voy a contar a continuación si son lo mejor que paso en  
la vida pero creo que pudo haber

Ocurrido de otra manera...

Cuando me baje de mi auto ese día vi. a la novia de mi papa Sandra bajando de aquella Ferrari azul que mi padre adoraba pero lo que si no esperaba eran a sus hijos alise y edward

Alise siempre me había ciado muy bien ella emanaba una honda que poco podían era una luz..Brillante que te advertía que cerca de ella no podías estar triste por que de inmediato ella te haría sentir mejor ...

Pero con edward siempre tuvimos nuestros roces jamás nos llevamos bien el siempre fue el hermanastro malo

la oveja negra como muchos dirían

Cuando éramos niños me robo mis todas mis muñecas y se las llevo a su casa en el arbol y como yo tenia 5 años no me dejaban subir y me hizo hacer sus que hacerse por un mes y cuando termine ese mes me las devolvió pero le había cortado el cabello

Odiaba eso de el.

Tenia pesadillas por las noches por su culpa

Tenia miedo que mi padre decidiera que nos mudaríamos con el y mi pesadilla se haría realidad.

Pero nos veamos todos los días e incluso pasábamos días semanas enteras juntos

En la dolencia espantaba a todos los chicos que se me acercaban... los convencía de que sufría de algún tipo de incontinencia urinaria como si fuera una bebe eso era horrible... y enamoraba a todas mis amigas para después dejarlas eso hizo que perder muchas amistades... buenas

En fin gran parte de mi adolcencia fue un fiasco para m i por su culpa pero al cumplir 16 edward fue a vivir con su padre a Londres.. y por 5 años nunca mas lo vi...

hoy cumplí 18 años y cuando llegue a mi casa sabia que charle me aria un festejo..

pero lo que no sabia era de su regalo

Cuando vi esas maletas me di cuenta de que mi vida habia acabado

esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempos que volví a ver a Edgard el estaba cambiado era todo un hombre ya pero habría cambiado su forma de ser tan particularmente odiosa..

no lo creo.

Mire a charlie con cara de "oye estoy esperando una esplicion"

que creen nos íbamos a mudar.. a una casa casa nueva mas grande...

Genial

y con ellos

...ho por favor... NO-!

Mis peores pesadillas de cuando niña se hacían realidad...

solo me quedaba esperar que edward hubiera madurado un poco como para no arruinar mi vida otra vez

eN la torta de cumple años que me preparo Sandra..

Estando parados uno frente a otro no lanzábamos miradas furtivas como diciendo entre líneas se acabo tu vida...

charlie.: bella soplas las velas

Sople con tanto entusiasmo que parte de la crema de la torta fue a parar a la cara de edward

oh eddy cuando lo siento

le dije con ironía

edward..: te prometo que no tanto como como lo vas a sentir vos me dijo por lo bajo y con una sonrisa finjida me dijo alto no te preocupes esta todo bien feliz cumpleaños bella

alise me regalo un tapado muY formal hermosísimo que era de esperarse ya que ella era tAn fashion siempre

vivir con ella era lo único que mee alegraba de todo esto.

capitulo 2 sobrevive el mas fuerte

EdWard pov.

toda la vida me gusto hacer miserable la vida de bella sencillamente por que no me agradaba

Para mi ella no es mi hermana..y nunca lo fue

ahora que crecimos yo pensé en dejarla en paz inclusive la extrañe pero ella me había declarado la guerra y por nada de el mundo se la hiba a dejar pasar

me sorprendía que yo deje aquí a una niñita .. de 13 años y cuando volví la note cambiada era una mujer con todas la letras por fuera pero sabia que por dentro seguía siendo esa niña

su rechazo por mi no había cambiado y todo lo que podía hacer es seguir su juego. el saber que iba a mudarme con ella me traía recuerdo como cuando pele sin piedad a todas sus muñecas eso puede que aya sido cruel pero éramos niños..

con el pastel de crema sobre mi cara salí para el baño a lavarme la cara

Ya estaba pensando en como responder a esa pequeña broma de bella pero como era de esperarse lo mio no seria una broma .común yo habría perdido practica pero a bella le faltaba mucho que aprender..

Bella pov

Cuando edward salio al baño pensé que seria el momento perfecto para irme a mi cuarto buscar una cámara.. Solo . Para sacarle una hermosa foto vergonzosa pero no tuve tiempo de eso ya que mi querido hermanastro ya se había quitado todo de su cara

Caminado por el pasillo alguien me puso su gigante mano en mi hombro

Yo dije

..Baya edward si que creciste le dije como burlándome de el pero esperaba lo peor después de ese incidente sabia que no me lo hiba a dejar pasar lo conocia como si lo hubiera tenido yo

Ed : sin embargo vos seguís siendo una nena

- que gusto todavía no quiero envejecer edd

te prometo que no te vas a ser fácil nada de todo esto

Edward cullen yo no te tengo miedo

Deberías me dijo desafiante

enseguida por el pasillo pasaba alise buscando el baño

Hoy a todos se les dio por subir.

que hacen dijo alise dando pequeño saltitos de emoción

que emoción que viviremos juntos ..no es cierto edd

-si genial..

si para mi tmb es algo solo que no se si la palabra es emocion o tortura

alise: recordando viejos tiempos?. por favor ..Chicos dijo con vos de animadora..

Ya crecieron no..no es horra que dejen su pelea de años luz y se lleven bien como hermanos

HERMANASTROS dijimos al unísono

alise -OK hermanastros yo lo kiero y yo me voy a encargar de que ustedes se quieran tmb.

..Genial pensé alise se volvió loca...

Aparte les tengo una noticia después de la mudanza..nos vamos a ir de vacaciones familiares

-alise respeto tu emoción pero no te parece que ya estamos grandes para eso

-pues nose puede ser divertido o n0?

ahora bajemos...

Todo ese día fue un tema muy gracioso...

No podía creer que mi padre nos obligara a jugar a la familia ingars...


	2. cap 3 el mayor

Chicas este es el Cáp. Numero 3 pero por una equivocación subí dos capítulos a las vez mil disculpas..Y espero que les guste

Bella pov.

Como podía ser esto posible?

No había duda de que todo esto era lo mas parecido a un mal sueño ..Esto era lo mas terrible que me podía pasar..Y sin embargo todos se veían felices excepto edward y yo

De vuelta en el comedor Sandra cortaba pedazos de pastel...que repartió entre mis hermanastros y yo

todo si duda formaba parte de un sueño de charle de convertir oro en platino yo sabia que esto no podía funcionar el agua y el aceite no se junta es química básica

Cualquiera con 2 dedos de frente lo entiende..

no quiero decir que mi padre era un idiota solo una soñador… y no quería ser egoísta hacia mucho no lo veía tan feliz me causaba alegría a mi tmb verlo así y no quería desilusionar a nadie…

Alise tmb estaba feliz con todo esto a decir verdad ella siempre fue encantadora creo que hubiera querido mil abecés que sandy solo tuviera una hija y fuera ella claro cuando llego la noche llego alise que yo entre tantas cosas no me cuenta había salido

rento2 películas y pizza y helado para una noche de chicas!

Era realmente encantadora. La adoraba ella si se comportaba como una verdadera hermanita

Mientras tanto edward salio no se donde la verdad no importaba pero si esto seria así siempre creo que podría acostumbrarme.

Alise fue la primera en dormirse supongo que tantas emociones agotaron su energía mientras yo me mire las dos películas y una mas en el cable pero había decidido irme a dormir

Ya era tarde se pasaban de las 4 pero edward no llegaba...y de pronto me pregunte por que el interés pero en el momento en que lo puse a pensar el clavo los frenos frente de mi propiedad.

Yo sabia que debía acostarme mañana me esperaba una largo día

bella que diablos haces despierta a esta hora. Me pregunto..

Yo lo mire con cara y vos que..te importa entonces le dije ..

-con que no te gusta que pillen llegando a las 4 de la mañana verdad

-bella tengo 22 años

-pero no lo aparentas ni a golpes

-ve a dormir bella no es hora de discutir

-y desde cuando el señoriíto a mi me da ordenes

-desde ahora yo soy el mayor acá yo pongo las ordenes ya te lo había dicho

-si tienen razón...eres el mayor ….idiota que había tenido la desgracia de conocer

Buenas noches...edward cullen...y me voy solo por que yo quiero...

- si mejor vete a dormir antes que algo malo te pase niñita


	3. el principio de el fin

La 1 no podía creer que fuera tan tarde

Un largo bostezo comenzó ese día

Todavía no podía creer en donde m estaba despertando

Me parecía increíble no podía creerlo hace tanto que no venia aquí

Era acá donde vivía por poco tiempo pero lo hacia…

Mi mente comenzó a divagar.. y me sumergí en uno de los

Recuerdos de mi niñez

-niños bajen a desayunar

- ya bajo pa

-Bella-hola pa

-Edd-hola charlie

-Alise-hola chicos

-Bella me podrias pasar la mantequilla por favor

-Si por supuesto

-Alise-edward que estas haciendo

-Edd shh solo es una sorpresa para bella ali

-Alise muy no diré nada

Toma alise

Bella- guay esto esta horrible ..Quien le puso sal a mi cereales

Edd - perdón cometí un error

No quise hacerlo

-Te matare edward

-bella espera un minuto no le pegues te dijo que lo sentía

-charlie no le creas es mentira el me agobia la vida entera

-lo siento bella no fue intención que creyeras eso

-cállate nadie te pidió opinión

-perdón pensé que era azúcar

-no ves que sal y el azúcar son distintos bobo

Bella ya basta y tu edward tienes 10 años tienes que cuidar de tu hermana eres el mayor

Hermanastra charlie

-ok de todos modo quiero que la cuides como si fuera consanguínea

Edward-lo siento bella…

Bella?

Esta bien …acepto tus disculpas..

.Fin del recuerdo.

El grito de charlie fue como una campana para darme cuenta de que

Era hora de salir de la cama y volver al tiempo presente

Cuando baje a la cocina y vi. a todos en la mesa fue como un pequeño deyavu

Me sentí como aquel niño que ponía sal en sus cereales y

Bella me debía una pero esa era una manera muy infantil de hacérsela pagar

Al sentarme con mi café en la mesa note que charlie y mi madre querían

Decirnos algo

Chicos.. queremos decirles algo

Ya que ustedes son grandes y se pueden cuidar solos decimos hacer un viaje

Bella-me parece estupenda idea

Alise- si a mi tmb me parece que es gran idea hace cuanto no pasan una rato solos

Edward –entonces decidido se iran de viaje

Sandy-si una vez que terminemos con la mudanza

Alise-OK entonces manos a la obra si cada uno se reparte una tarea creo que terminaremos rápido con todo esto

Por suerte charlie empacaste algo ya

Sandy yo en casa tmb

Alise. OK.. Esto lo terminaremos en un santiamén

Edward –yo tengo trabajo que hacer asique si me disculpan

Alise. Tu no tienes trabajo ..

Edd –tengo que buscar uno por si no lo sabes-

Alise..-otro dia edd hoy nos mudamos

Edd esta bien tu ganas

No podia creer que hiba a mudarme.. con bella.. pero creo que podria soportarlo mejor que ella,..

Ese fue el dia mas estresante de mi vida.

Y eso que esto recien empesaba…


	4. el comienzo de algo importante

Bella pov

Me tocaba llevar la primeras cosas a neutra nueva casa con sandy cuando y vi esa enorme casa casi me caigo

N podía creerlo era algo inmenso ¡! no reaccionaba hasta que sandy me contó con alegría y emoción en su vos que siempre vivir en una casa como esta .y yo asentía ya que no podía emitir palabra de la emoción que yo también experimentaba como podía negar que me encantaban la casas grandes .inclusive sin en ella tenia que vivir con cullen

Definitivamente podía acostumbrarme a esto

Cada cuarto era enorme. Cada ventanal era inmenso y la vista era genial mi parte favorita fue el parque era grande y tenia una piscina en el – podía ser tan perfecta?

Y todavía no había visto nda mientras yo estaba colgada en mi nube sentí que sandy solamente se reía al ver mi asombro

No digo que mi antigua casa estuviera mal solo que me encantara esta

y cuando deje la caja en el suelo subí la escaleras y di cuenta de que subí había un cuarto mas de los 3 que ya habían solo me basto ver el enorme balcón personal que tenia para asegurar que quería que es cuarto fuera mió en parte bien alejado de mi terrible pesadilla cullen y parte por que era solo mi cuarto..!

no podía salir de mi asombro no sabia si esto era un sueño o que.. Pero se completaría si solo fuéramos alise yo

Al final esto no iba ser tan malo como esperaba … dije en voz baja y volví a la realidad subí y baje cajas de mi auto al menos una mil veces mas pero esta vez sin quedame boca abierta por todo lo que veia .. Ya podían mas mis bracitos y por suerte sandy dijo -eso eran lo ultimo

Me subí al auto baje el vidrio adoraba que el viento me de en la cara era genial

Sandy yo hablamos de lo importante que era que cullen y yo nos lleváramos bien

No podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo eso si era imposible y ya era mucho aceptar el echo de tener que vivir junto y vernos hasta en la sopa

Despertándome todo los días con crema en mi cara o con sal en mi café o serial eso ya era mucho y yo no me iba quedar quieta si el comenzaba molestarme

y se esta vez fue el el que empezó por eso nadie sabia mas que yo el iba atraer de vengarse

pero no tenia idea como .

cuando Sali de mi pensamiento note que sandy hacia mucho que me alabando pero la verdad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta solo asentia a sus palabras ..


End file.
